


"Si yo fuera el"

by MeliAlSayf



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliAlSayf/pseuds/MeliAlSayf
Summary: Advertencias: Obvio incesto (no correspondido)Sigue la línea "cannon" del primer juego aunque realmente no está muy apegado a el.Este fanfic ya lo tenía escrito hace dos años, así que decidí editar algunas cosas, mejorar unas, agregar otras y por fin terminarlo, espero lo disfruten.
Relationships: Kadar Al-Sayf/Malik Al-Sayf, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 6





	"Si yo fuera el"

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Obvio incesto (no correspondido)  
> Sigue la línea "cannon" del primer juego aunque realmente no está muy apegado a el.
> 
> Este fanfic ya lo tenía escrito hace dos años, así que decidí editar algunas cosas, mejorar unas, agregar otras y por fin terminarlo, espero lo disfruten.

Tenía unos 10 años la primera vez que noto que su cariño iba mas allá que el que debía sentir, cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás recibiría mas del que debía obtener.

Sintiendo los dedos de su hermano mayor pasar sobre su cabeza una y otra vez, peinando su cabello y acariciándole, dándole una sensación relajante junto al dulce y suave canto de su voz.

Suelta un bostezo ¿Que hora es?   
El sol ni siquiera a salido y no parece que lo haga pronto.  
Y con trabajo mira a los ojos de Malik.  
Calma, tranquilidad y amor es lo que puede sentir solo con verlo y tenerlo cerca, amaba esa sensación.

-Yo te protegeré de las pesadillas - aseguró el mayor juntando sus labios con su frente, sintió un revoltijo en su estómago con ese acto, y el codicioso deseo de que nadie mas lo pudiera sentir.

"Si yo fuera otro esto seria imposible"  
Se alegró por esto, porque eso significaba que Malik solo era suyo.  
"Si yo fuera otro Malik no me amaría".

Se permitió ser un poco codicioso y esa noche durmió junto a su hermano, tirando fuertemente de su ropa solo para asegurarse que que nadie lo arrebatará de su lado.  
"Si yo fuera otro no conocería su amor"

Su vida era sencilla, aun si sus sentimientos se encontraban ocultos para el estaban bien.  
Después de todo, el era la única persona que tenía el amor de Malik.

•

Hasta que un año después conoció un nuevo sentimiento...

-Tranquilo... -Repitió Malik abrazando a otro niño, quien lloraba en su hombro.

-No puedo -se limito a responder, siendo apenas entendible entre sus lágrimas y sollozos.

Pero, era normal, ¿No? ¿Como reaccionarias después de la ejecución de tu propio padre?

Kadar entendía que Altaïr se sentía mal.  
Pero sintió un extraño revoltijo en su estómago, diferente al que sintió estando junto a su hermano aquella fría noche pasada.  
¿Porque le molestaba tanto que lo consolara?  
Entendía que necesitaba apoyo, que necesitaba cariño.  
¿Pero porque precisamente el de su hermano?  
¿Porque no de alguna de las demás personas de todo Masyaf? 

-Yo te protegeré entonces. 

Observo como acarició los cabellos del castaño, justo como el lo había hecho el día que se dio cuenta de todo esto.

"¿No me protegerías a mi?  
¿Yo no era tu pequeño príncipe?  
¡Tu eres mi caballero! No puedes proteger a nadie más. "  
Sus pensamientos eran un lío, igual que sus sentimientos, no podía manejar tanto en su pequeño corazón.

-No digas tonterías, estoy seguro de que no podrás hacer eso.

"Celos" es como se llamaba ese nuevo sentimiento, aunque no pudo comprenderlo en ese momento.

Pero lo odiaba.  
Odiaba las lágrimas de Altaïr y la mano de Malik apartandolas de su rostro.  
Se odiaba a si mismo por odiarlo.

"Si yo fuera otro también me odiaría"

Estaba preocupado, estaba triste, estaba enojado, furioso, se sentía incluso culpable.

Porque ese día entendió una cosa.

El amor de Malik jamás seria solo para el, no desde ahora.

•

El tiempo se fue y sus sentimientos se rehusaron a acompañarlo.  
Por mas que intento fijarse en una chica o un chico distinto su corazón no entendía que aquello estaba mal.  
¿Quien amaría a un hermano?, eso es asqueroso.  
Peor aun, ambos son chicos.  
Si alguien mas se entera ambos acabaran muertos.  
En la horca, quemados, de cualquier manera que el público disfrute.

Ah, fue tan estúpido en dejarse llevar y ahora lo comprendía lo mejor que podía.

-¿Malik? - Escucho una voz proveniente del obscuro paisaje de allá afuera.

La misma molestia de siempre.

-¿Otra vez tu, Altaïr? -Sin esperar su respuesta abrió la puerta de su hogar y dejo al niño pasar, venia llorando como la mayoría de las noches, temblando y con sus ojos pidiéndole algo de ayuda a una de las pocas personas que tenía.

-Abbas no deja de gritar y... Me asusta.

Kadar solo se limito a ver lo que sucedía desde su cama.  
A pasado un año desde que Umar murió y Altaïr sigue viniendo en medio de la noche, pesadillas, los gritos, insomnio...  
Kadar piensa que son escusas, pero para ser escusas debían ser buenas para que Malik las creyera.  
Estaba celoso, pero ya había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Se echo la sabana encima y trato de volver a dormir, no quería ser espectador de aquel fastidioso espectáculo.

-¿Malik? - la voz de Altaïr volvía a traer el llanto una vez más mientras ambos se sentaban a la orilla de la cama del pelinegro.

Esta vez, Kadar lloro con el, en silencio, en la cama enfrente de la suya, viendo por un pequeño orificio lo que sucedía con ellos.  
Quería dejar de ver, quería dejar de llorar, quería dejar de sentir.  
Pero su estúpido corazón de niño no se lo permitía.

-¿Me protegerás de las pesadillas? 

-Te protegeré de las pesadillas - aseguro Malik, Kadar a escuchado eso en otro momento y lo sabe.

Fue con el, hace años...  
"Malik ¿Porque quieres proteger a alguien más?"

Creyó obtener la respuesta cuando vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Malik.  
Se animo un poco, puede ser que solo sea por la vela alumbrando todo en medio de la noche ¿No?  
Aun así lloro, no soporta la idea de que aquello sea verdad.

"Si yo fuera el ese brillo seria por mí"  
"Si yo fuera el ese amor tan distinto seria para mi"

•

Entrenamientos.  
Paso poco para que Kadar también recibiera estos.  
No eran pocas las veces en las que terminaba envuelto en tierra, y sangrando de todas partes, ni eran pocos los moretones que decoraban su piel.

Por suerte aun tenía a su hermano, escapando de vez en cuando de sus propios entrenamientos para curar sus heridas diarias.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿Lo sabias? - Con estas palabras Malik rompió el silencio, mientras que continuaba vendando la pierna de su hermano 

Kadar sintió de nuevo a su corazón, saltando de la emoción por las palabras de su hermano.  
Desde que los entrenamientos de el comenzaron hace unos pocos años no se lo decía muy a menudo.

-Así que, cuidate un poco más, y deja de distraerte tanto - Apretó el vendaje un poco, asegurando que este no se cayera.

-Te quiero más. -Respondió el de ojos azules, Malik solo sonrió, beso y jalo un poco su mejilla.

-Yo te quiero más.

"Creeme, nunca me querrás mas" Pensó Kadar, sabiendo que su manera de quererlo nunca seria igualada, pues era la incorrecta.

Interrumpiendo el pequeño tiempo entre hermanos, Altaïr "El idiota presumido" Como lo llamaban los Al-Sayf ,entro en escena, con una mano cubriendo su boca, y con algo de sangre en su manga.

-Me dijeron que eras un buen medico. - Altaïr destapo su boca, dejando ver la profunda herida que tenía sobre ella, pero sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado, al igual que su comportamiento tan relajado.

-Los médicos curamos personas, no animales. - Respondió de manera nada amable el Al-Sayf mayor, el menor soltó una risa, e Ibn-lahad hizo una mueca de enfado

-¿Eres tan malo siempre? - Pregunto Altaïr 

-Solo contigo, anda, sientate a un lado de Kadar, me haré cargo. 

-Yo... -Kadar se incómodo, como siempre lo hacia cuando ellos dos se juntaban, la persona que le gusta y la que le gusta a esta, definitivamente no es un escenario en el que le gustaba estar envuelto. -Regresare a mi grupo, me llevaré un castigo si tardo más - Se levanto de donde estaba, cediéndole el lugar a Altaïr, y sin decir ninguna palabra mas, se retiro.

Escucho los insultos que se dedicaban y la práctica alegre y llena de bromas que tenían, se llevaban bien, a su manera.  
Volteo a mirarlos cuando se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación.  
Aunque no era visible desde allí sabia que el brillo en sus ojos estaba allí, ambos se estaban viendo, sonriendo sin darse cuenta de ello, sin darse cuenta que se estaban enamorando.

"Si yo fuera el, ambos que estaríamos enamorados justo ahora"

Era mas que obvio para aquel punto de sus vidas.

Altaïr amaba a Malik.  
Malik amaba a Altaïr.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de ello. 

•

Había pasado algún tiempo, y ahora, sin que aquellos dos le prestaran atención mientras se mimaban mutuamente sobre el seco pasto de las afueras de Masyaf, Kadar ejercía el papel de "Vigilante".

" Si yo fuera el, esos mimos serian mios"  
Pensó con recelo dándole una mirada a la pareja, para luego volver a mirar hacia el otro lado.

Kadar aceptaba que Malik estuviera enamorado de Ib-Lahad, aunque aun estuviera terriblemente enamorado de el.  
Pero, sabia que los habitantes del pueblo, o inclusive los asesinos de la hermandad no lo aceptarían con tal facilidad como la que el tuvo, así que vigilaba el paisaje en caso de que alguien se acercase, no lo hacia por Altaïr, solo lo hacia porque no permitiría que su hermano sufriera del rechazo y la violencia que ser descubierto provocaría, por lo que no le importaba pasar horas terriblemente aburrido bajo la ligera sombra de aquel árbol.

Aun así, odiaba hacerlo.

-Altaïr... ¡Altaïr! - Grito molesto el chico, haciendo que por fin el mencionado dejara de besar a su hermano y le pusiera atención 

"Si no fueran los labios de Malik, no volvería a dejar que me tocaran en la vida" Pensó con algo de asco.

-Alguien viene, y creo que te busca, así que levanta tu maldito trasero. - Comento sin mas, Altaïr quiso hacerse el ofendido, pero un ligero golpe de Malik le obligo a pararse, ponerse la capucha y alejarse considerablemente en un intento de disimular.

Malik igualmente se colocó la capucha, y miro sonriente a su hermano, Kadar sabia que la curva de sus labios no era por el.

-¡Altair!, Al mualim te llama. -Mencionó apenas llego otro chico, su voz denotaba su desagrado de hablarle a Ib-lahad, sentimiento que también era compartido, pero no demostrado. 

-Ya voy, Abbas. -Respondió sin ganas, Abbas solo dio la vuelta e inicio el camino devuelta a la fortaleza, no sin antes exigir a Altaïr que se diera prisa. - ¡Los veré en un rato! -Aseguro, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico pelinegro que descansaba en sus brazos hace unos momentos.

-¡Mas te vale! -Respondió Malik, sonriendo de igual manera.

Kadar no dijo nada, solo se perdió en la sonrisa de su hermano ignorando a quien destinaba esta.

Pasaron unos minutos, Kadar siguió perdido, sin decir ni una palabra mientras veía como Malik sonreía sin prestarle atención, concentrándose en el pequeño trébol que Altaïr le obsequio hace un rato.  
Para Kadar, ese regalo era una mierda, para Malik era una maravilla.

"Si yo fuera el, te regalaría las estrellas". 

Pensó, aun si era imposible.

Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron a su hermano detalle por detalle, desde sus sucias botas hasta su cabello despeinado, liberado hace unos momentos de la calurosa capucha.

Malik ya era un hombre, y eso era innegable.

Pero cuando veía el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos, la bella sonrisa que sus labios formaban o la cálida voz que ellos permitían emitir, Kadar sabia que era el mismo niño del que se había enamorado irremediablemente hace 6 años, el mismo que había jurado protegerle, el seguía siendo su hermano, y el seguía amándole de todas formas.

-Malik. 

-¿Que sucede, Kadar? - Pregunto el hermano mayor con extrañeza, dejando a un lado la pequeña planta.

-¿Aun me quieres? -Pregunto sin mas. - Se que tienes a Altaïr y eso es genial pero... 

-Kadar...- Respondió, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su pequeño hermano. -Llevo 16 años de mi vida amándote.

-Esa es mi edad...

-Esa es la idea, tonto - Al llegar, Malik pellizco ligeramente la mejilla del de ojos celestes. - ¿Porque lo dudas? 

-A veces creo que pasas mas tiempo con el que conmigo... - Admitió, con las mejillas sonrojadas - Estoy un poco celoso, supongo -Mintió, un poco no era la cantidad correcta.

-Altaïr es un idiota. 

-Quieres a ese idiota.

-Pero te quiero mas a ti. -Acaricio la mejilla de su hermano. - Desde que mamá te puso en mis brazos, y temí tanto ser débil y que cayeras de ellos. 

Malik, obligo al menor a verlo a los ojos.

-Entonces, abriste tus ojos, y fue lo mas hermoso que he visto alguna vez...

Los ojos celestes empezaron a humedecerse, tal vez porque nunca conocio a su madre pero escucho la maravillosa persona que fue, tal vez era la calida voz de Malik, o tal vez eran ambas cosas junto a las palabras de su hermano y el sentimiento de pensar que lo perdería.

-"¿Puedes protegerlo por mi?" Pregunto ella, y lo hice. -Seco las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron en las mejillas ajenas. - Te elegiría a ti mil veces.

-No te creo. -Respondió con la voz entrecortada, y de repente se hallo protegido entre los brazos del mayor.

-¿Que hago para que me creas? 

"Besame" estuvo a punto de pedir por un momento, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo.

-Podrias, no se, ¿Dejar de besuquearte tanto tiempo con el idiota mientras estoy con ustedes? -Expreso con una voz molesta entre sus lágrimas, Malik soltó una risa, le pareció cómico y adorable.

-Dalo por hecho, ¿Algo mas? 

"Besame" Siguió exigiendo su cabeza, mas su boca solo exigió una ultima cosa.

-¡Comprame dulces! -Respondió con falsa emoción, no es que realmente tuviera antojo, es que no sabia que mas pedir.

-¡Hey!, ¡No me refería a eso! -Kadar utilizo su vieja técnica: darle lastima con su mirada. -Bien, bien te compraré unos pocos...

Malik se levanto del suelo, y extendió su mano a su hermano, y este sin dudarlo la tomo para levantarse.

La mano de su hermano era rasposa y descuidada, pero seguía creyendo que era la mas suave del mundo.

-Vamos a casa. ¿Si?

Los cabellos del menor fueron revueltos, este solo asintió y siguió a su hermano de vuelta a Masyaf.

"Si yo fuera el, no me elegirías mil veces"

Tal vez, no ser el no era tan malo...

•

La furia de Malik siempre fue terrible.

Tenias dos opciones:  
•Mentalizarte y afrontar el terrible destino que provocarían tus actos y la furia de Malik.

•Huir y no volver, al menos no en mucho tiempo, y como sea, había grandes posibilidades de que el te encontraría.

Ninguna de las dos opciones eran buenas, por ello Kadar estaba agradecido que su furia no fuera causa suya, y a la vez se sentía igual de molesto al saber quien y como la había provocado.

-Altaïr siempre fue un imbécil. -Por fin dejo salir esas palabras frente a su hermano, ese rencor que le tenia sabiendo que Malik probablemente sentía el mismo en esos momentos.

-Es más que un imbécil- Respondió, sentándose en la cama de su hermano, a un lado de este, mientras cerraba sus lastimados puños con fuerza, en un intento de apaciguar su enojo.

Los ojos azules buscaron por todo el hogar las vendas que sabían guardaban para las heridas habituales, y recordando el lugar, se levantó a tomarlas.

Al tenerlas en sus manos, extendió un poco de la larga tira y la acerco a las manos lastimadas del mayor, Malik había estado golpeando la pared un par de veces, deseaba haberlo podido detener en su momento.

"Si yo fuera el, nunca te lastimaría"

No hubieron mas palabras por un rato, solo el sonido de la venda rodear la extremidad cuidadosamente finalizando con el corte del sobrante de esta para después repetir el proceso con la otra.

Kadar recordó las cientos de veces que su hermano le vendo al lastimarse en los entrenamientos y misiones, e inclusive como hasta el día de hoy continuaba haciéndolo.  
De alguna manera sentía como si le estuviese pagando un poco por ello.

-Ese tipo... - Por fin hablo Malik, haciendo que la mirada de su acompañante se posara en el. - Un día dice que te ama y al día siguiente no te reconoce y te trata como mierda. 

-Tu no eres una mierda Malik...

-El es una mierda.- Termino la oración - Ya lo se...

Un suspiro proveniente del mayor le llamo la atención, era pesado y triste a la vez, de esos que advertían de un posible llanto.

Kadar nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, y no quería que esta fuera la primera vez...

-No vallas a llorar por que ese idiota te perdió. -Pidió al mayor mirándolo a los ojos, este asintió y forzó una pequeña sonrisa dirigiendo su mano a los desordenados cabellos del menor para acariciarlos.

-La única persona por la que lloraría serias tu, Kadar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Kadar confió en el, como lo a hecho durante toda su vida.

•

-Estúpido viejo. - Maldijo por lo bajo el Al-Sayf mayor.

Kadar, quien en ese momento se encontraba haciendo algunos trazos en el antiguo cuaderno de Malik quito su vista de estos, poniéndole especial atención al mayor.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto sin mas, dejando el cuaderno y pluma a un lado.

-Empezó a darme un discurso, ya sabes, lo típico. -Kadar asintió. -Luego nos asigno una misión.

-¿Una misión? ¡Genial! Llevó un tiempo sin ellas. -Respondió Kadar con ánimos, no es que le gustaran demasiado, pero después de un tiempo la calma se volvía aburrida.

-Con... "Tu sabes quién"... -Los ánimos del menor desaparecieron.

-Oh, no... - Su voz bajo su tono al mencionar esto, al igual que bajo su mirada de forma triste. - ¿Estarás bien con eso?

-Tengo que estarlo. -Respondió el mayor. - Estoy mas preocupado por ti...

-¿Por mi? 

-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento... -Se tomo unos segundos, y después suspiro. -Intente convencer a Al Mualim de que no vinieras, pero no pude lograrlo.

-Estaré bien Malik, seguro de nuevo son tus cosas absurdas de hermano mayor. - Argumento el menor tratando de calmar al otro.

-Promete que siempre iras detrás mío.

-Lo prometo - Declaro con una voz un poco fastidiara mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Y que no le alimentaras el ego a ese idiota.

-Lo prometo.

-Y que regresaras a salvo.

Kadar sintió un nudo en su garganta, ¿Porque le costo tanto hacer aquella ultima promesa?

Intento no darle mas importancia.

-Lo prometo, Malik.

•

El camino hacia Jerusalén fue duro, no solo por el intenso calor, o el largo tiempo que suponía recorrer aquel trayecto aun si iban a caballo.  
Era mas bien la relación horrible que llevaban esos dos, causada por los problemas no arreglados del pasado y el exceso de orgullo que impedía repararlos.  
Kadar podía sentirlo, el odio y resentimiento en el ambiente era algo simple de percibir aun si su caballo se encontraba a una buena distancia detrás de ellos, al igual que las discusiones e indirectas que aparecían en lo que muy al contrario de lo que le gustaría, era poco tiempo.

Aunque de todas formas.  
Si hubiera alguien mas que el observándoles ¿Podría sentir lo mismo?.  
Tal vez es solo porque a estado atrapado en medio de ellos la mitad de su vida.  
Pero lo notaba, notaba que a pesar de eso, ellos muy en el fondo seguían apreciándose.  
Si pudieran dejar sus problemas por unos minutos, estaba seguro de que volverían a sus melosas costumbres.  
Desgraciadamente Kadar no podía competir con aquello.

•

-¿Quieres callarte? - Pregunto por milésima vez con fastidio, Altaïr solo resoplo con molestia, una vez mas antes de responder con agresividad disfrazada de liderazgo.

-Soy tu superior, así que yo haré las cosas como se me plazcan.

"Imbécil" Pensó Kadar, mientras caminaba por detrás de ellos, intentando alejar su atención de sus problemas y fijarla en los ruidos de las goteras y el ligero viento del lugar, tratando de prestar atención a alguna presencia enemiga, sin mucho éxito.

•

Todo iba mal, pero realmente no le había sorprendido en todo el transcurso de aquella horrible misión, primero fueron las discusiones, luego la muerte de aquél anciano.

Después... Bueno, ahora mismo todo se había vuelto una mierda.

Estaba asustado, realmente mas por su hermano que por el mismo, ¿Y todo porque? Altaïr, una vez mas trayéndole problemas a su vida.  
Problemas de los que probablemente no saldría.

El enemigo ataco por el lado, el lo esquivo, pero el sujeto a su costado ataco por su parte, el contraataco al primero con una estocada, desgraciadamente no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, pero al menos le había incapacitado.

Nunca fue el mejor en batalla, lamentaba ese hecho en estos momentos.

Le tomo unos minutos y varias heridas acabar con la vida del otro, y cuando por fin pudo, corrió rápidamente hacia Malik, que por si no fuera poco, además de luchar con tres templarios a la vez, uno de ellos era el tan afamado Roberto de Sable, quien aun con la caja del artefacto a su costado luchaba hábilmente contra el asesino.

Alarmado, miro el brazo ensangrentado de su hermano, aun si ya no lo utilizaba Malik seguía en pie arreglándoselas lo mejor posible, en momentos como esos le aliviaba que fuera tan terco.

Clavo su espada en el cuello de uno de los sujetos, liberándose así de una carga aunque la diferencia fue apenas notable.

Se unió a su hermano, aun dos sujetos mas, y por lo que sabia aquel cobarde llamado Roberto había llamado a sus refuerzos, no tardarían mucho en llegar y ese seria el final para ambos.

Respiro pesadamente, ni siquiera habían podido con ese primer grupo sin recibir unas tantas heridas dolorosas y un tanto graves.

Mientras seguía luchando, volvio a ver por unas milésimas el herido brazo de su hermano, y mientras se llenaba de impotencia y rabia, una idea paso por su cabeza, una arriesgada y si salia bien, la mejor de su vida.

Aunque lamentaría no poder regresar junto a el.

-¡Huye! - Grito Kadar, mientras seguía intentado retener los ataques de aquellos sujetos.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo! - Respondió violentamente como respuesta, aquello era algo completamente impensable y viendo sus condiciones actuales, imposible.

-¡Si yo fuera el, no te dejaría morir hoy! Realmente nunca lo haría...

-¿De que hablas? - Preguntó, aun pensando en que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta no cambia su idea.

-Te amo. - Su corazón se acelero aun mas que por su cansancio, sabia que Malik no entendería sus verdadera confesión, y tal vez eso era lo mejor, no quería morir sabiendo que su hermano le tendría asco.

Cómo pudo, se las arreglo para incapacitar al único guardia que quedaba además de Roberto, sus heridas realmente no le permitían asestar golpes los suficientemente fuertes para ser fatales, ni siquiera sabe cómo es que sigue en pie en esos momentos.

Solo quedaba Roberto, pero con sus heridas y la inevitable venida de refuerzos, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de huir, y mucho menos con el tesoro en su poder.  
O al menos, no había posibilidad para ambos.

Kadar miro una vez más a su hermano, tomo aire profundamente como si tomara la valentía para lo que iba a hacer, sabiendo que sería lo último.

Se lanzo contra Roberto, golpeando su brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que soltará la gran caja dorada que llevaba bajo este, pero desprotegiendose y permitiendo que el templario lo apuñalara tan fuerte para saber que ya no iba a sobrevivir, como lo predijo, esto sería lo último.

-¡Kadar! -Grito Malik desesperado, viendo la sangre salir del cuerpo de su hermano y escuchando lo que parecía ser un montón de gente acercándose, los refuerzos por fin habían llegado, y si quería huir no tenía tiempo.

-¡Ya vete! - Y con su último esfuerzo, intento forcerjear contra el templario, dando el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano tomara el tesoro y empezará a correr, sabía que su hermano por fin había entendido que ya no podía salvarlo.

Cuando por fin cayó al suelo, su vista borrosa no pudo captarlo, solo mirar a la dirección en la que huyó su hermano, estaba feliz de haber podido salvarlo.

Sonrío, mientras sentía como se desangraba y se cansaba cada vez mas.

Había salvado a su hermano, a la persona que más amaba, a lo único que tenía, no podía imaginar morir de una forma que mereciera más la pena.

"Si yo fuera el... Tal vez te volvería a ver"  
"Si yo fuera el, podría cuidarte un poco más"

Y cerro los ojos.


End file.
